Conventionally, there is a game controller having a contactless communication function. For example, there is a game controller in which an NFC antenna is placed under a touch screen.
However, there is room for improvement in the operability of a conventional game controller having a contactless communication function.
Therefore, it is an object of an exemplary embodiment to improve the operability of a game controller having a contactless communication function.
To achieve the above object, the exemplary embodiment employs the following configurations.
An example of the exemplary embodiment is a game controller capable of reading data from an external storage device through contactless communication. The game controller includes a housing, an antenna, and a first operation button provided on the housing. The antenna is built into the housing and used for the contactless communication. On the housing, the first operation button is placed in a region where data can be read from the external storage device using the antenna. A height of an upper surface of the first operation button is substantially the same as or lower than a surface of the housing.
Based on the above, it is possible to place a first operation button in the above region. The height of an upper surface of the first operation button is substantially the same as or lower than the height of a surface of a housing. Thus, even if an external storage device is placed in the region, it is possible to prevent the first operation button from being erroneously pressed, and improve the operability of a game controller having a contactless communication function. Further, the upper surface of the first operation button is made low, and the first operation button is placed in the region, whereby it is possible to prevent an erroneous operation on the first operation button, while saving space.
Further, in another configuration, when the game controller is held and viewed from a front of the game controller, the first operation button may be placed at a position where the first operation button overlaps at least a part of a region surrounded by the antenna.
According to the above configuration, the first operation button can overlap a region where an antenna is placed, and it is possible to make effective use of space. It should be noted that the region surrounded by the antenna may be on a line of the antenna or within the antenna.
Further, in another configuration, the housing includes a first region including a position corresponding to a center of the region, and a second region around the first region. The first operation button may be placed in the second region on the housing.
According to the above configuration, it is possible to place the first operation button around the center of the region, and for example, it is possible to prevent the first operation button from being touched when data is read from the external storage device through contactless communication. Further, for example, in a case where the external storage device is small, it is possible to perform contactless communication with the external storage device, while operating the first operation button.
Further, in another configuration, as the first operation button, a plurality of first operation buttons may be provided.
According to the above configuration, it is possible to place a plurality of operation buttons in the region.
Further, in another configuration, the first operation button may be a home button.
Further, in another configuration, the first operation button may be a button used to capture a screen.
According to the above configurations, it is possible to place a home button and a capture button in the region. These buttons are buttons used relatively less frequently during a normal game. Thus, it is possible to perform contactless communication with the external storage device without hindering a game operation.
Further, in another configuration, on a certain surface of the housing on which the first operation button is provided, a second operation button different from the first operation button may be placed. A height of the first operation button from the surface of the housing may be lower than a height of the second operation button from the surface of the housing.
According to the above configuration, it is possible to make the first operation button placed in the region lower than a second operation button and prevent an erroneous operation on the first operation button by the external storage device coming into contact with the first operation button when contactless communication is performed. Thus, it is possible to improve the operability.
Further, in another configuration, the second operation button may be placed at a position further away from the antenna than the first operation button is.
According to the above configuration, the second operation button is placed at a position away from an antenna, whereby it is possible to prevent an erroneous operation on the second operation button by the external storage device coming into contact with the second operation button when contactless communication is performed. Further, the height of the second operation button from the surface of the housing is greater than the height of the first operation button from the surface of the housing. Thus, the second operation button has higher operability.
Further, in another configuration, the antenna may be placed in the housing and closer to a front surface of the game controller than a center of the housing in a front-back direction of the game controller is.
According to the above configuration, an antenna is placed at a position near the front surface of a game controller. Thus, it is possible to make it easy to perform contactless communication with the external storage device placed on the front surface of the game controller.
Further, in another configuration, the antenna may be placed at a center in a left-right direction of the game controller.
According to the above configuration, the center in a left-right direction of the game controller can be the reading range.
Further, in another configuration, the contactless communication may be communication using NFC (Near Field Communication).
Further, in another configuration, the contactless communication may be communication using RFID.
According to the above configurations, it is possible to perform contactless communication using an NFC technique and an RFID technique.
Further, in another configuration, in the housing, a first substrate and a second substrate placed closer to a back surface of the game controller than the first substrate is may be provided. The antenna may be placed on the first substrate.
According to the above configuration, it is possible to provide an antenna on a first substrate placed on a front surface side of a game controller and make is easy to perform contactless communication with the external storage device placed on the front surface of the game controller. Further, a substrate has a two-layer structure, whereby it is possible to make the area of a single substrate small and configure the controller to be small.
Further, in another configuration, on the second substrate, a control circuit for controlling the game controller may be placed.
According to the above configuration, it is possible to provide a control circuit on a second substrate placed on a back surface side.
Further, in another configuration, the antenna may be placed on a back side of the first substrate.
According to the above configuration, it is possible to make effective use of the limited area of a substrate and improve the degree of freedom in design.
Further, in another configuration, on a front side of the first substrate, a switch for detecting an operation on the first operation button may be placed.
According to the above configuration, it is possible to place a switch for the first operation button on a front side of the first substrate and place the antenna on a back side of the first substrate. Thus, it is possible to place the first operation button, regardless of the position of the antenna.
According to the exemplary embodiment, it is possible to improve the operability of a game controller having a contactless communication function.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the exemplary embodiments will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the exemplary embodiments when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.